Oceanic Airlines
| Connection=Owned and operated Flight 815 | Purpose=Airline }} ]] Oceanic Airlines was the fictional airline that operated Flight 815 which crashed on the Island. According to Oceanic Airlines' website, the company was founded in 1979 and served other destinations such as Costa Rica, London, and Seoul. After the events of Flight 815, it ceased operations due financial difficulties. However, in , we learned the airline was still running, and possibly, to remedy this contradiction, ABC Medianet announced in December 2007, in a press release, that the company was returning to the airways. It was established that Oceanic Airlines had cancelled all flights whilst conducting an investigation into Flight 815's disappearance. After failing to find anything, the company was pushed to close the case so that they could resume flights and recover from loss of business. This decision to conclude all passengers dead with no solid proof resulted in opposition from individuals such as Sam Thomas, the main protagonist in the second Lost alternate reality game that focused specifically on Oceanic Airlines, Find 815. A video advertisement aired at Comic-Con 2009 ostensibly stated that Oceanic Airlines had been running since 1979 with a 30 year perfect safety record. The canonical status of this video, and how it contradicts all previously established facts, is presently unclear. On 'Lost' .]] Naturally, Oceanic Airlines is mentioned on the Island numerous times, and items with Oceanic insignia can be seen in many episodes. However, Oceanic Airlines connections can also be seen in several character flashbacks. }} * Oceanic logos appeared on the plane mobile from the Staff that Claire remembered in the nursery. * As Locke was walking to and from the Flightline Motel to meet Anthony Cooper, Oceanic Planes flew overhead. Cooper's bag also had a logo on it that was very similar to the Oceanic logo. }}* The plane tickets to Costa Rica that Kevin Callis surprises Kate with as a belated honeymoon were clearly from Oceanic. * An Oceanic plane flew by the window in Miami in Juliet's flashback. . * An advertisement for Oceanic can be seen on the soccer field in a TV sports match Desmond was watching. image * In , Jack said he'd been flying Oceanic Airlines using the "Golden Pass" they gave him hoping the plane would crash, returning him to the Island. * The group of survivors who left the Island are known as the Oceanic 6. }} *Oceanic Airlines is one of the only airliners in the world to still use the L-1011 for transport, as one such plane in Oceanic livery was seen taxiing at LAX the same day as Ajira 316. Interestingly enough, this is the same make of plane that was used to make the wreckage of Flight 815 for the island crash sites of the cockpit and fuselage. Oceanic in the expanded Lost universe First website Oceanic-air.com was one of the first official alternate reality Lost websites, offering a number of tidbits and easter eggs through navigation of the site. It also provided some backstory for Oceanic Airlines, including that it had been founded in 1979 (as gleamed from comments about "25 years of service" prior to Flight 815 in 2004). Find 815 and second website In the alternate reality game, Find 815, Oceanic Airlines call off their lengthy search for the wreckage of Flight 815 and prepare to announce all passengers onboard as deceased. Sam Thomas, a former Oceanic employee and boyfriend of a stewardess who disappeared on the flight, refuses to accept official reports and is determined to find out the truth. In the course of his adventure, he finds a wreckage of Flight 815 at the bottom of the Sunda Trench, tying into the staged wreckage mentioned on the main show that Charles Widmore planted. The fact that Sam is strangely given clues to help him find the wreckage by mysterious individuals at the Maxwell Group, a subsidiary of Widmore Industries, provides an interesting comparison to this truth. Throughout the course of Find 815, promotions for Oceanic Airlines were shown about its reconstitution online at flyoceanicair.com and in other media forms. For example, an Oceanic Airlines TV ad was shown following the January 31, 2008 U.S. broadcast of . It announced a chance to get a golden pass, an offer which allows people to fly anywhere in the world, anytime they want, and as many times as they want. Viewers were also directed to Flyoceanicair.com to find out more. The commercial was intermittently interrupted by Sam Thomas saying, "We can't trust these people", "Oceanic Flight 815", and "We found it". A quick shot of the underwater wreckage that Sam discovered was also shown. ' Other references * In the meta-fiction Lost tie-in novel Bad Twin, Paul Artisan and Pru travel on an Oceanic Airlines flight. The book was also written by Gary Troup and referenced how he disappeared on Flight 815. * On the back of , Issue 14 of Lost: The Official Magazine, there was an advertisement for Oceanic Airlines. The Oceanic logo in the ad was changed; the new logo had a white center, instead of red. The stewardess was wearing a poppy, such as worn on Remembrance Day in some English-speaking countries. It was speculated that this was in remembrance of the casualties of Flight 815. The skyline in the background was of Hong Kong, although Oceanic Airlines did not travel there. * In a cross-promotion between ABC and Xbox, it was announced on February 1, 2008 that Oceanic was teaming up with Xbox to give away Xbox 360 consoles and other prizes.http://www.xbox.com/en-US/community/promotions/2008/oceanicairlines/default.htm Those who wish to participate were directed to Xbox LIVE Marketplace to download a free Oceanic Airlines theme pack. The prize details were listed on Xbox.com as follows: Xbox Live began offering standard and high definition downloads of Lost episodes at the start of Season 4. * A promotional video of unknown canon status was shown at Comic-Con 2009. In it, Oceanic Airlines were ostensibly reporting that their airline had flown for 30 years with a perfect safety record, after having begun in 1979. This contradicts the entire disappearance of Flight 815. * In the background of the Pilot episode of ABC's FlashForward, a billboard with Oceanic advertising a perfect safety record can be seen in one of the first scenes. Employees President *Michael Orteig PR employees *Georgia Cavanagh *Karen Decker * Oceanic rep (LA X) * Oceanic rep (The End) Pilots *Seth Norris *Co-pilot of Flight 815 *Frank Lapidus (formerly) Flight Attendants *Cindy Chandler *Hunter (possibly) *JD *Male Flight Attendant *Michelle *Sonya *Flight Attendant (Through the Looking Glass) *Flight attendant (LA X, Parts 1 & 2) Ticket Agents *Chrissy *Oceanic Ticket Agent *Robin *Roxana Castillo Gate Agents *Jenna IT Technicians * Sam Thomas (formerly) Employee Relations * Sean Dowling Hotline * Oceanic hotline operator * Oceanic hotline supervisor * Former Oceanic hotline employee Transport * Courier * Arnie Bocklin Outside Lost According to Damon Lindelof in an interview http://www.aintitcool.com/display.cgi?id=18187, although the creators of Lost intended the name "Oceanic Airlines" to be original, they later discovered that this fictional airline had already been used in previous works. *Oceanic Airlines Flight 762 a Boeing 747-200 from Sydney to LAX carried a Bomb programmed to Blow Out 1 Hour before Landing in "Nowhere to Land" *Oceanic Airlines Flight 816 a Boeing 747SP appeared in the 2003 thriller Code 11-14, which featured a terrorist and serial killer onboard, almost causing a crash of the plane by reprogramming the autopilot. *Oceanic Airlines Flight 343, a Boeing 747-200, appeared in another thriller from 1996: Executive Decision *Oceanic Airlines Flight 760, a Boeing 747-47 features in the drama series "Category 6 - Day of Destruction". The plane is struck by lightning and forced to take emergency procedures. *In the episode "A Clean Conscience" of , J.J. Abrams' other ABC show, when Nadia and Sydney are waiting for Sophia's plane to land in Los Angeles, a boarding call can be heard for Oceanic Airlines non-stop flight to Sydney at Gate 17. (The episode aired April 27, 2005.) * In the episode "The Dreamscape" of J.J. Abram's Fringe, Agent Dunham finds a ticket to Omaha on Oceanic Airlines while searching the apartment of the victim. *Oceanic Airlines also appeared in an episode of JAG, which both Terry O'Quinn and François Chau have coincidentally appeared on. *The tail section of and Oceanic Airlines airplane appears in space in the season eight episode "Möbius Dick" of "Futurama". * In the episode "Inferno" from the cartoon series Transformers: Cybertron, the Decepticon Thundercracker is shown scanning a fighter jet which subsequently calls ground control for help, identifying itself as "Oceanic Flight 815". * In the episode "Chuck Versus the Helicopter" of the NBC Series Chuck, the title character includes a reference to Oceanic Flight 815 after his memories (which are entwined with government secrets) are triggered. In his rambling, he says "Oceanic Flight 815 was shot down by surface to air..." *Oceanic Airlines Flight 456 from LAX to Zürich had to deal with a murdered co-pilot and a poisoned crew in an episode of 'Diagnosis Murder', entitled, "Murder In The Air". *The "White Star Line", famous for its ship the RMS Titanic, was also called the Oceanic Steam Navigation Company * The logo for Oceanic Bank in San Francisco has a striking resemblance to the Hanso Foundation's logo when rotated. *In the Fringe episode "Snakehead" a man who recently died under mysterious circumstances had purchased a ticket on Oceanic Air. J.J. Abrams is a co-creator and writer on both series. *In issue #90 of Ultimate X-Men, an advertisement for Oceanic Airlines can be seen in the background of the last page. Also on that page is a man wearing a Drive Shaft shirt and a partially-obscured advertisement for Lost. *In an online game, Soccer Superstar Smash Up, you can crash your car into a tail of a plane which has the Oceanic airlines logo on it. *On the first episode of FlashForward, an advertisement can be seen in the background when Benford and Noh are sitting in their car (http://www.tvfanatic.com/2009/09/flashforward-easter-egg-hunt-oceanic-airlines-ad-found/). Though not officially tied to Lost, both shows air on ABC and Dominic Monaghan, Sonya Walger, and Kim Dickens play roles on both. *In the Buffy the Vampire Slayer comic #36, Last Gleaming Part 1, Angel is seen saving a plane from crashing that bears the Oceanic Airlines logo after one of its wings breaks off. This occurs just outside of Los Angeles, where Flight 815 was intended to land. * In Hawaii, where Lost was filmed, the local Time/Warner Cable affiliate is called Oceanic Time/Warner Cable. *In What If? Spider-Man Vs. Wolverine, both an Oceanic Airlines logo and a Lost poster can be seen in an airport. "Oceanic Feeling" In Chapter I of his book, Civilization and Its Discontents, Sigmund Freud discusses a letter he received from his friend, the French novelist and mystic Romain Rolland. In this letter, Rolland describes what he calls the "Oceanic" feeling - that is, a feeling of eternity, a deep and innate connection with all things, a "oneness" with the world. Rolland, a "man of faith," sees this "Oceanic" feeling as being the primal source of all religion, but itself independent of any particular religion. Freud, an atheist and avowed "man of science" disagrees. While he admits that many people may experience this "Oceanic" feeling, he locates its source not in some mystical feeling of connection, but in an infantile helplessness experienced when confronted with a hostile world and the subsequent longing for the protection and guidance of the father. For Freud, this "Oceanic" feeling is "sustained by fear of the superior power of Fate." Trivia *The Oceanic Airlines logo has 18 dots spread around concentric circles, creating a total of 4 circles. Also, when the letters of the name are counted they add up to 15 and when the logo is used as an "O" in the Oceanic Airlines heading, it has 16 dots spread around it. The logo incorporates a motif that is reminiscent of Australian Aboriginal glyphs. *Other fictional airlines appearing in Lost are Pan Pacific Airlines, Herarat Aviation, and Ajira Airways. See also *Logos *Pan Pacific Airlines *Flyoceanicair.com *Oceanicairlines.com (hoax-site) External links * [http://www.oceanic-air.com/ Lost-related mock-"official" site] - run by ABC; incorporates a few Easter eggs. * Oceanic Airlines mock site; same site as above with a different URL. * Another 'unofficial official' Oceanic site * Oceanic Flight 815 - Official LOST Website * [http://www.flyoceanicair.com the second Lost-related mock-"official" site] - run by ABC * everythingLOST Merchandise Store - Unofficial Oceanic Airlines and Ajira Airways Replica Models de:Oceanic Airlines es:Oceanic Airlines fr:Oceanic Airlines it:Oceanic Airlines pl:Oceanic Airlines pt:Oceanic Airlines ru:Авиакомпания Oceanic zh:大洋航空 Category:Companies Category:Bad Twin Category:Airlines Category:Find 815